


Finch in Gray (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Finch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finch in Gray (fanart)

Next on The Bachelor, Harold has to choose between John and Nathan   



End file.
